Why High School Sucks: Bella's notsohappy Ending
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: We all know how the story ended for Bex. For Darren. For Duncan and Courtney. But what about Bella? The poor girl only got left with her friendhsip with Bex, but what really happened to Bella after Bex left High School?


Bella's Not-So-Happy Ending

"No Mam I won't go to the store for you! It is minus a million degrees outside and worse! It's raining," Bella yelled down the stairs, "Go yourself!"  
>She could hear her mother stomp upstairs and she knew she was in for it. If she was honest she couldn't understand how the neighbors could sleep in houses attached the one her mother lived. That woman made more noise than an elephant on a rampage,<br>"Bella! You will not speak to me like that and you will do what I say when I say to do it!" she barked as she burst into the room.  
>Bella snapped to attention and gave a salute,<br>"Yes Ma'am" she said, in a voice dripping in sarcasm. She still didn't want to go but her mother wasn't the sort of person you argued with.  
>As she was knotting her laces her mind drifted away towards her friend, Bex. Bex had had her fair share of problems being a well know actress and joining a new high school. Being famous and having the looks to supplement it, naturally turned many boy's heads. She unwittingly attracted the attention of a boy named Mason. Mason had the bitchiest girlfriend ever and this led to many arguments and a few fights, especially when Mason and Bex got an acting job together where they had to act as boyfriend and girlfriend.<br>Bella didn't really fit anywhere into that side of things. She was Bex's friend but she didn't agree with some of the things she said and done. Bella was just glad her and Bex had agreed to stay friends and she hoped Bex was able to change her attitude so everything could return to some degree of normality.  
>"What is it you want again?" Bella called from the front porch,<br>"Milk, bread and chocolate," her mother called back. She was a chocolate addict.  
>Grabbing her coat from the hook, Bella slung it on and done it up all the way to her throat. This proved to be a wise choice. It was still bucketing down like there was no tomorrow.<br>Bella ran all the way to the shop, gathered up the milk, bread and chocolate as quickly as she could and walked up to the counter.  
>"Two ninety five please love," said the lady behind the counter, who was chewing gum and smoking at the same time,<br>Bella quickly rifled through her pockets and was dismayed to find she hadn't thought to bring cash. Grinning guiltily at the woman, who raised an eyebrow, Bella dropped the food on the floor and legged it all the way home,  
>"Where is the stuff?" her mother asked when Bella, dripping wet, stumbled through the front door,<br>"Forgot... money," Bella choked as she clutched a stitch in her side,  
>Her mother tutted,<br>"When you want something done, do it yourself," she grumbled as she pulled her own boots and coat on,  
>"I told you that in the first place.." Bella muttered as she went upstairs to dry off.<br>Her mother returned five minutes later with two cartons of milk, two loaves of bread and about six chocolate bars. Bella found her in the living room, munching on them,  
>"How much did that cost?" Bella demanded,<br>"Seven quid?" her mother replied with a shrug, "I don't know,"  
>"Seven quid on chocolate? Where's mine?" Bella demanded,<br>"In the shop," her mother said smugly, "Go buy your own,"  
>Bella frowned and went upstairs to get started on her homework. She wanted a bit of chocolate but she wasn't going to go out in that rain for some. She wasn't that desperate.<br>Suddenly her mobile phone buzzed, scaring her half to death. She never got any texts.  
>It was from Bex. She said she wanted her to come over and discuss a few important things.<br>Bella read it once, looked out the window, which was opaque from the rain, and sighed. She pulled her coat and boots off the radiator, pulled them on, ran downstairs, not bothering to tell her mother where she was off to and pulled open the front door. She took a deep breath and plunged into the pouring rain.  
>It was quite a walk to Bex's house and the rain wasn't helping. Bella, eager to get out of it, didn't look where she was going as she crossed the biggest street in the town and that was why, when a big red thing on wheels came pelting at her, she didn't immediately register what was going on.<br>By the time she realized it was a bus it was way too late.  
>The next thing Bella knew she was somewhere soft and comfortable. A slow and steady beeping came from somewhere nearby. Her clothes felt strange, like they didn't belong to her. The rain wasn't as heavy.<br>Opening her eyes Bella saw she was lying in a hospital bed. Her legs were stiff and every bone in her body ached. Her head was thumping and she was having trouble remembering how she got there.  
>A young lady in a nurse's outfit walked in, carrying a clipboard. Looking around and seeing Bella watching her, she smiled and walked over,<br>"Hey," she said cheerfully, "Glad to see you awake. How'd you feel?"  
>"Stiff," Bella replied, "How'd I get here?"<br>The nurse didn't look surprised Bella didn't know,  
>"Honey you were hit by a bus. Luckily it wasn't travelling fast enough for the collision to be fatal but you still had a pretty bad concussion and your arm is fractured so don't move it,"<br>Bella looked blankly off into space, not even noticing how much she ached. She had been hit by a bus... It was never something she had imagined happening to her but she had to admit she was probably the most likely of everyone she knew to get hit. She wasn't exactly observant, nor was she patient, which wasn't a good combo for road-crossing,  
>"Where's my parents?" Bella asked, "Can I see them?"<br>"They're outside," the nurse replied with yet another smile, "I'll let them in,"  
>For the next few hours she was hugged and kissed and scolded by various relatives. She just smiled, looked sorry and nodded when appropriate. She was grateful they were all showing they cared, less grateful when they said they were having a party which she couldn't attend because she couldn't leave the hospital yet but mostly she was just waiting for Bex to show up. She wanted to know what the 'important things' she had mentioned were.<br>She waited for a long time.  
>She was let out of hospital after a few days. The first thing she did was ring Bex,<br>"Hello?" Bex said on the other end of the phone,  
>"Where were you?" Bella said, quite coldly,<br>"Bella? What's wrong?" Bex asked, sounding wary,  
>"What's wrong? What's wrong? Did you even know?" Bella said, her voice rising hysterically,<br>"Know what?" Bex asked, definitely sounding alarmed,  
>" NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bella screamed, all in one breath.<br>There was a long silence,  
>"You were hit by a bus?" Bex asked incredulously,<br>"Yes." Bella replied bluntly, "Painfully,"  
>"Erm... How are you alive?" Bex queried,<br>"It wasn't moving fast enough," Bella answered, still annoyed Bex didn't care enough to come see her,  
>"Sick joke Bella. I thought you were better than that. See ya around," She hung up,<br>Bella stared at her phone for a second then flung it away from her. She had been hit by a bus and her supposed 'best friend' didn't believe her. The one thought that was on her mind was:  
><em>Could things get any worse?<em>

A/N1: Ok so i finally wrote a story bout Bella getting hit by a bus. No this is not how her story ended but if Chloe wants it that way then... well this is how Bella's story finished.  
>(Takes place after the end of why high school sucks btw)<br>Aaron.

A/N2: (Chloe this A/N is yours)

WOW! I have my very own AN in this one...heh heh heh...

hehe! I like this oneshot...I like Bella...I like Bex...I like the fact that we have been talking about her getting hit by a bus ever since Aaron started reading Why High School Sucks a very long while ago...hehehe!

I think this was amazing! Random oneshots are EPIC when thought up by Aaron based on me stories...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
